


Fenris Needs Free Time

by scarletpelt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris cares, Fluff, Hawke gets hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletpelt/pseuds/scarletpelt
Summary: Fenris finally gets a free moment to read, only for Hawke to come home. Bleeding.





	Fenris Needs Free Time

It was quiet in the estate for once. Hawke was out with Dog, Bodahn and Sandal were out shopping, and Orana, who was usually quiet anyway, was doing the laundry. Fenris had taken advantage of this quiet to read in the study. Hawke had taught him the basics and now Fenris could only continue to learn through practice. However, because Hawke can’t turn away anyone in need and insists on going to the hanged man after every mission, Fenris had little time to read. 

“We’re home!” Hawke’s voice carried through the estate, creating an echo in the main hall. Fenris sighed as he realized his moments of peace were over. “Fenris?” Hawke’s worried tone caused the book to fumble in Fenris’ hand.

“Yes, Hawke.” Fenris called back as he stood to return the book to its place on the shelves. Without warning, a large wiggling mass pounced on Fenris, knocking him to the floor and the book out of his hand. 

Hawke had rushed in with Dog when they heard Fenris, but he hadn’t been quick enough to stop him from knocking Fenris on his ass. “Dog! No!” Both men struggled to get Dog off the elf, and finally succeeded when Hawke promised him some table scraps, causing the oversized mabari to rush to the kitchen.

Fenris stood with Hawke’s help and wiped the dog slobber off his face. “Hawke, you really must train him.”

“Oh come on Fenris. He was just excited to see you!” Hawke smiled and kissed his cheek, gently taking Fenris’ hand in his own. “As am I.” Fenris scoffed, but a light smile pulled at his lips. Hawke could never fail when it came to making him smile. “So, did you do anything interesting while I was gone?” 

Fenris remembered the book on the ground moved to pick it up. He looked up at Hawke and, as he stood from his crouch, he realized that Hawke was bleeding from his side. “Kaffas, Hawke! You’re bleeding!” He quickly pressed his hand against the wound.

Hawke looked down at the wound in surprise. “Shit. I thought I got them all.”

Fenris pushed Hawke into the chair he had occupied just a moment ago with just enough force to make him sit without hurting him. Before Hawke could stop him, Fenris had bolted from the room to get the bandages. Hawke sighed and leaned into the chair. He’d hoped that Fenris would be okay with his magic by now, or at least let him heal himself when he could. It had been months since they had started living together, but Fenris wouldn’t allow it.

At the moment, however, Hawke didn’t think he could heal himself. He’d been ambushed by bandits and low on lyrium to begin with so the fight had been a difficult one. Dog was the one that did most of the work while he had acted as support.

When Fenris returned, he took the top half of Hawke’s robe off and started wrapping the bandages around Hawke’s torso. “How did this happen?” Fenris was worried and it was obvious on his face and in his tone. Hawke gently put a hand on Fenris’ head and pet his hair.

“It was an ambush. I’ll be fine.” He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Fenris looked when he wasn’t glaring at something.

“This was obviously not fine.” Fenris turned his eyes up to glare at Hawke.

“If you would just let me—” Fenris cut him off.

“No. You shouldn’t rely on your magic to heal yourself.”

Hawke slid his hand down Fenris’ face and cupped his cheek. “Yes dear.” Fenris rolled his eyes and let Hawke pull him into his lap.

“You must take care of yourself, Hawke.” Fenris leaned on the arm rest so he could avoid the injury. 

Hawke just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. They continued like this for some time, before Dog began to bark and Bodahn could be heard struggling to the kitchen with the groceries. Fenris pulled away first but left his forehead against Hawke’s own.

“Shall we take this upstairs?” Hawke smirked as he moved his hand through Fenris’ hair.

Fenris, while obviously tempted, shook his head. “You need to heal.” He moved off Hawke’s lap and slowly walked to the door. “I’ll help Bodahn with the groceries. You get some rest until dinner. Then we'll talk about you trying to hide that from me.” The elf smiled at him from the doorway before leaving the room. Hawke let his head roll back and sighed. Maybe it was a good thing not to use his magic all the time after all.


End file.
